For The First Time
by Whenrabbitsattack2-0
Summary: Marshall's been dating Fionna for six months, and on the night before her sixteenth birthday, decides that he wants to take it to the next level. Trouble is, How's he gonna get Cake out of the way? And is his Bunny blue ready? ( Note: This is a ficlet, But can be read stand-alone. Lemons are gonna happen, so prepare yourselves. First story up here, hope you guys like it! )
1. Chapter 1- An Interesting Proposal

If Marshall's heart was still beating, it would've been going like never before. One of the benefits of being undead, he supposed. It was much harder for your body to give away your intentions. Though it still gave away plenty in front of Fionna. He smirked as her image rose up in his mind. She gave away even more, innocent little thing. But if he got his way, then that might change.  
Oh, she'd still be innocent compared to him. But not like she was now. All he needed was.. permission? Nah, more like begrudging acceptance from her psychotically protective cat. But maybe she'd be a little less strict seeing as it was Fionna's birthday tomorrow and everything. He was her boyfriend, after all. Kitty couldn't exactly expect him to wait until he put a ring on it, if Fionna ever let it go that far. His feelings for her weren't an issue in that respect, as they were never going to change. Not after everything that had happened.  
Speaking of which, it wasn't like he had to lay down all his plans for Cake. Nothing wrong with a little bribery and corruption every now and then, hm?

Marshall-lee drifted into the treehouse without checking to see if Fionna happened to be around. He knew she was in the Candy Kingdom, as she had called him to break a demon hunt to go help out Gumbutt. Talk about cock-blocking. Just because Bunny had chosen a king over a prince.  
He could hear Cake yelling at Beemo- or rather, the ' lousy, gronked-up' game that Beemo was playing her- and floated lazily into the lounge, smirking at the cat's puffed out tail and bared fangs.  
' Cakey, stop yelling at Beemo, she's not making you bad at video games.' Cake turned around and hissed at him dramatically.  
' You shut your pie-hole, Marshall! Just 'cause y- Wait, what're you doin' here? You know Fionna's helping out Prince Gumball with his sunshine thingy.' Marshall-lee nodded condescendingly.  
'Yeah, Fi broke a date for him. I feel kinda betrayed. But I came here to talk to you, Cakers.' At this, Cake glanced worriedly at Marshall-lee before quitting her game and shooing Beemo then swiveled around, supiciously giving the vampire her full attention.  
' I ain't liking the sound of that. What do ya need me for?' Somewhat gratified by her reaction, Marshall-lee stretched his mind, psyching himself up. This would be an nice challenge.  
' I wanna do you a deal about Fi's birthday tomorrow.' Cake raised an eyebrow, her interest piqued.  
' I'm listening.'

' You can have Fionna all day, no interference from me. Do whatever you want, I won't try and butt in. Sound good?' Cake nodded, eyes narrowed as she folded her arms.  
' Yeah, does sound good. But what's in it for you? Don't give me BS about the goodness of your heart either, I know you.'  
' Do you?' Marshall-lee replied, and smirked unrepentantly at the look he got in return. He paused for a second, trying to think how to phrase his request as such that Cake would give him what he wanted without neutering him into the bargain.  
' So you've got Fionna for the day, so I want her for the night. It's better for me because, obviously, I'm a vampire. I can take her anywhere at night without having to worry about either of us.' Cake twirled her whiskers, considering it. That seemed like a reasonable request.  
' Yeah, I'm cool with that. What time will you be bringing her home?' Marshall-lee immediately jumped into gear, trying to formulate a suitable excuse. Having her for the whole night was the best possible outcome... Yeah, _all_ night long.  
' I actually want to take her to a place I know and show her the stars. There's a particular constellation that's only visible there at about three am though. Figured I'd just bring her sleeping bag along and she could crash there and I'd bring her back in the morning.' Marshall-lee said casually, crossing his fingers behind his back.  
_Please_ buy it, Kitty!  
He pulled his best ' I'm serious' face as Cake scratched her chin, eying him with trepidation.  
'... All right. Besides, if I said no, you'd get all butthurt and then so would Fionna because you two have like some weird mind-meld with your emotions.' Marshall-lee shrugged, mentally pumping his fist in triumph.  
' Eh, we're in sync. Kinda happens, especially what with the whole Lich episode.' Cake conceded, going to sit down on the couch and waving Beemo back over to her.  
' Yeah. If that's it, them Imma go back to owning this schizz.' Cake said determinedly, picking up the controller. Marshall-lee admired how confidently she hid her apprehensiveness.  
' Ha. "Owning." If that's what you wanna call it...'  
' Get out of here, you jerk!' Cake replied angrily, tossing an empty soda can at the vampire in annoyance. Marshall-lee dodged it easily and floated out of a window, laughing to himself.

As soon as he was outside, parasol and all, he joyfully flew up into the sky and flipped over a few times, barely resisting the urge to yell out. He knew his Bunny-baby would be into it, or at least he was pretty sure. Fionna was a bit of an enigma when it came to romance, seeing as she only knew the logistics of it. But banking on the fact that she loved him? Tomorrow night would be the best night of his life... Well, death.

* * *

' Hey Fionna, so what was wrong with Gumball's sunshine thing?' Cake asked as Fionna appeared up the ladder and collapsed next to her cat on the couch, blowing up her fringe.  
' Eh, he just needed a test subject. I was like, crazy happy on that sunshine juice, sis. It' s like catnip for people.' Cake laughed and draped herself across Fionna's lap.  
' I wish I'd seen that.' Fionna giggled with her. ' Yeah, it was pretty funny. But I'm real tired, so I'mma go to bed now.' She said, standing up and stretching. Cake wrapped her arms around Fionna's midsection and stretched them both up to their room at the top of the treehouse.  
' Okay, sugar. You sleep tight now, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow.' Fionna grinned at her, remembering what she was referencing.  
' Yeah, I do! Night, Cake.' Cake waved to her affectionately before disappearing back down the ladder. Fionna quickly changed into her pajamas and hopped into her sleeping bag, snuggling down under the furs. Her sixteenth birthday was gonna be awesome! Not to mention it'd also be her first birthday with a boyfriend. She smiled, thinking of her vampire lover singing a rather sassy rendition of 'Happy Birthday.' That'd just make her day.

' Whatcha thinking about, baby?' Fionna jumped at the sound of his voice and looked over her shoulder to see Marshall-lee lying behind her on top of the covers, his head propped up on one hand. After recovering from the initial shock, she smiled and allowed him to snake his free arm around her waist and pull her in to him.  
' I was thinking about what you'd do for my birthday, actually.' She whispered. Marshall-lee smirked behind her head where she couldn't see. He knew exactly what- or rather, _who_- he was doing for her birthday. Aw yeah.  
' Mm, I've already fixed something up with Cake. So I won't be here when you wake up, and then I won't see you again 'till tomorrow night, But then I'll have you all to myself.' He said, kissing the back of her neck. Marshall could tell that Fionna was surprised by this information, despite the fact that he couldn't see her face. Wow, Cake was right. They really did have some sort of weird emotional mind-meld.  
'How'd you get Cake to agree to that? She only lets me go on dates with you if we're like, going dungeon crawling or something.' Marshall-lee shrugged, not really caring. Fionna smelt like coffee and that undefinable, addictive smell that girls always have. It was very distracting.  
' Eh, I have my ways. Go to sleep, sweetheart.' Fionna snuggled in closer to him and Marshall-lee hummed soothingly in her ear as she drifted off into her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2- Chasing Vampires

' So did ya have a good day, Fionna?' Cake questioned, entirely proud of herself and the experience she had carefully crafted for her darling baby girl. Fionna nodded happily, affectionately scratching the fur between Cake's ears as she rode the magical cat back to their treehouse.  
' Yeah, it was awesome! Like, the mystery train was pretty math last year, but turning the Candy kingdom into a real-life platform game? Just wow, Cake. Thank you so much!' Cake grinned hugely, satisfied that her present had been amazing. A sneaky little part of her secretly hoped that it would be better than whatever Marshall-mallow had planned, but she doubted it. Fionna loved him to bits, so even if it was just stars and song she'd totally adore it by extension.

' Okay, well Marshall-lee said he'd come and get you as soon as the sun had set, so you've got maybe ten minutes before he's here.' Cake said as she stretched the two of them through one of the windows of the treehouse and into the living room. Outside, the hills were an exotic combination of green and orange, with the clouds fading from the glowing coals of a fireplace right down to the darkest tinges of sea blue.  
' I'll go have a shower then real quick, I smell all gross from platforming.' Cake nodded indulgently as Fionna ran off into the bathroom. She had done her part. Her baby girl was _sixteen_ years old. How time passed you by when you weren't watching the clock. It was sort of tempting to get all emotional and make her stay at the treehouse instead of go off for the night with her b-  
Go off for the night.  
With her boyfriend.  
Cake started chewing on one of her claws nervously, her tail flicking back and forth. What exactly had she agreed to?

Fionna appeared a few minutes later, drying her hair with a towel. Cake glanced over at her, still trying to reassure herself that everything would be fine.  
' Is Marshall-lee here yet, Cake?' Cake shook her head. Fionna picked up her bag and looked inside, checking she had everything she needed. Cake had said they'd be going somewhere outside, so she had packed a blanket and a jumper, just in case. Suddenly, Fionna heard a noise on the roof and squealed in delight, going over to the ladder. Cake followed her surreptitiously, trying to decide whether or not she should covertly trail them wherever they were going. Both of them were confused to find the vampire noticeably absent when the reached the top. Fionna pulled herself up and looked around, bewildered, before noticing a small piece of paper on the center of the roof.  
' What's that, Fionna?' Cake called. Fionna waved her over and she read aloud from the red and white notepaper.

_'Happy birthday, Bunny blue _  
_in all the time I've been with you _  
_We've rarely been together, just us two _  
_so tonight will be something sort of new _

_follow the trail I leave behind _  
_my next is where the sun don't shine _  
_at the end I'll be waiting for all of time _  
_until I get the chance to make you mine.' _

_-M_

Fionna sighed ecstatically, flushing pink. This was the most romantic thing he'd ever done for her. It felt like her heart was expanding, filling up with happiness and blocking her throat so she couldn't even express how awesome this was. Cake looked at Fionna's face and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Nicely done, Marshall. All the cat's hard work had been overturned by a little piece of paper and eight lines of sweet rhymes.  
' Where do you think the next one is, Cake?' Fionna said, when she had gotten over her moment of starry-eyed mushiness. Cake realized that perhaps she could manipulate this to her advantage, if Marshall-lee was really planning what she now thought he was planning. And judging by the last line in that poem, she was right.  
' Well, where does the sun never shine?' Fionna thought about it for a second before snapping her fingers.  
' His cave! C'mon Cake, I can get there faster if you take me.' Cake obliged, growing larger and letting Fionna hop onto her back.

When they reached the cave entrance, Fionna vaulted off of Cake and slid down the steep stone passage. She immediately spotted the next note attached to his fence, just out of range of the soft shadows from the ambient twilight, along with a small heart shaped chocolate. Fionna tossed the chocolate to Cake, who purred appreciatively, then opened the note.

_'Let's go right back, to to the day _  
_you thought you'd lost me in the realest way _  
_I pretended to go, all to make you say _  
_' Oh Marshall, I love you, please just stay!' _

_' My next note is where I fake died _  
_I never meant to make you cry _  
_Believe it when I say that I _  
_never like seeing tears in your beautiful eyes.' _

_-M_

Fionna was once again lovestruck for a second. Gob, he was so friggin' cute! How could the guy who writes such sweet, romantic things also be a massive jerk when he wanted to be? Marshall-lee was full of surprises, and Fionna got the feeling that even now, she didn't know the half of it.  
' Okay, the next one's in the graveyard Cakey! Let's go!' Cake meowed at her, her mouth full of chocolate, as Fionna climbed onto her back and they set off.

' Help me up, Cake.' Fionna said, trying to climb on top of the mausoleum where Marshall-lee had faked his death so dramatically with the help of a pile of cream puffs. All just so Fionna would admit that she liked him. She hadn't liked him like that- Well, not much anyway- back then, so all it had gotten him were several bruises and an injured ego. Cake let Fionna use her as a boost so that she could easily climb onto the roof of the squat grey building. Sitting in the center, glowing faintly in the dusky night, was a white rose and a note in a glass jar. Fionna pulled the note out and handed Cake the jar.

_'You're half way there, congratulations _  
_But Cake, despite your determination _  
_to accompany her, much to my aggravation _  
_this is not for you, so leave without hesitation _

_Fionna, this is for the best _  
_it won't take too long to find the rest _  
_without her aid, so please don't protest my _  
_next is where we first kissed. _  
_( And I mean properly, not when you were half asleep.)'_

_ -M_

Fionna blushed at the last line then glanced at Cake, who looked decidedly unimpressed.  
' So I'm just supposed to go? And leave you out here all by yourself?' Fionna shrugged guiltily.  
' That's what it looks like. I'm sorry Cake, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?' Fionna jumped off of the mausoleum and ran off into the woods, heading for the Candy kingdom. Cake watched her go unhappily. She didn't really mind that much as she had sort of made her peace with Marshall's plans- at least now she knew he had definitely waited and that they weren't already on each other, right?- and she was actually more annoyed at being ordered to go away. She couldn't be shooed off like a fly!  
Suddenly, Cake felt something tap her on the shoulder and she hissed, her fur standing on end. But as she whipped around, she stopped, realizing there was nothing there. She rubbed her back where she had felt the touch and realized she had a note taped there. What the hell, Marshall?

_'Sorry kitty, but we you agreed to my terms _  
_I held up my end, now it's your turn _  
_Don't try and find us, it'll be too hard to discern _  
_where we are and besides, She's got some things to learn...' _

_-M_

Wow. That was subtle. And why had he bothered to make that rhyme? Jeez, Marshall was lucky that Cake had already resigned herself to the fact that since Fionna knew what it consisted of, she was going to have to discover the major physical things in life sooner or later, but still. She had been fine with all the cuddling and canoodling. Marshall-lee was good for her, even if he was a bjork sometimes, and they were both teenagers after all. At that age it was a struggle to keep your hands off each other for two seconds. But she had always pictured Fionna as a sweet little girl, and coming to terms with the fact that that was changing dramatically was a little difficult. Boy had cojones, that was all she could say.

Fionna was slightly out of breath when she walked over the toast drawbridge of the Candy kingdom, and she paused, placing her hands on her knees. So she had three more notes to find, right? And then she'd be with him again. This was an awesome present all by itself- mysterious, fun- but knowing Marshall-lee, this was just the beginning. She quickly made her way to the courtyard where Marshall-lee had played that fateful concert with the Rock Gods. After that, there were still some significant holes as she had been unconscious until the fight with the Lich, but she remembered exactly what he had said.

_"Look, I still don't know how I'm going to save you. I don't even know if I should. But mark my words, as long as you still want me around, I'll be there. Um, Forever. If you want, I mean."_

Just thinking about it made her want to explode with happiness all over again. He was literally the best boyfriend ever. She had never known he was such a closet cheeseball, but he really, really was. Then compensated for it by being a jerkface. Sigh.  
Focusing on her quest again, Fionna looked around the courtyard until she spotted the now-familiar piece of notepaper attached to a street lamp, along with what appeared to be one of Marshall's shirts. That was random.

_' A little while ago, you asked me when _  
_I started thinking of you as more then a friend _  
_it was a year ago today, that I realized right then _  
_I'd never fall in love again _

_Your wore this shirt when you slept in my bed _  
_for the first time, and it's never left my head _  
_how sexy you looked, and after what I just said _  
_I can tell that right now you're blushing bright red _

_The night's getting dark, so you better watch out _  
_Many monsters ( and I'm one of them) are lurking about _  
_the penultimate is where I told you, without a doubt _  
_you could stay with me forever, this flame never dying out.' _

_-M_

Fionna was annoyed that Marshall would purposefully write something just to embarrass her, even more so because it had worked. But his next note was in a cave not too far away from here. She'd be able to get there in no time. She reached into her backpack and pulled out an electric torch, wary that night had started to bear down in full force, turning friendly streets into creepy alleyways.

Fionna walked down the passage way of the cave before suddenly remembering that she had broken the bridge last time she was here with Marshall. How was she going to get across if he wasn't there? She looked at the rotten wooden poles, disheartened, before realizing that there was actually a note attached to one of them, along with a chocolate dipped strawberry. Fionna rolled her eyes as she bit into the strawberry, surprised to find it still crisp and cold. He just thought of everything, didn't he?

_'Fionna, you are my soul, my bro, my other half _  
_you make me smile, cry, cringe and laugh _  
_you're almost at the end of the path _  
_I've created, and now I'm thinking of the aftermath _

_There's something that I want to give to you _  
_but you'll have to give something to me too _  
_in the end, it's your decision, I won't mind what you choose _  
_but I'll never stop trying to give all of me to you _

_You'll find me waiting at the place where Cake tried _  
_to make sure that I actually nearly died _  
_hiding in you bag was a great idea, bonafide _  
_I'll see you soon Bunny blue, underneath the starry skies. _

_-M_

So he was at the strawberry fields! Though, he almost nearly died there that other time as well, but both times he'd managed to get out of it in the nick of time. Fionna quickly exited the cave and started walking to the strawberry fields, pleasantly surprised to see that a full moon and the cloudless night meant she didn't need the torch to see where she was going. As she walked she re-read the poem, focusing on the first two paragraphs. He was acting like bloody Prince Charming again. He hadn't been this sweet or affectionate since the first few weeks after her dying-for-ten-minutes. Fionna froze in her tracks for a second, suddenly suspicious as she carefully read the second paragraph.  
Okay, well that explained everything.  
What exactly did he want from her, and why did it take so much buttering up for her to even consider it?

* * *

Marshall-lee sped up past his girlfriend and was soon back at the strawberry fields. He had been invisibly tailing her and her annoyingly persistent cat all the way from the treehouse, just to make sure she was safe and happy. Call it nerves.  
Not that he got those.  
It had been beyond gratifying to see her with those deliciously coloured dutch-doll spots on her face when she had found the note with his shirt. He _knew_ that would get her. She really was still just as innocent as ever, his baby bunny. The next few hours were gonna be fun. Well that was and wasn't the right word. It just wasn't big enough to describe how much he wanted to finally claim her, to show her that he meant it when he told her she was beautiful and sexy and he loved her. He'd had her over and over again in her mind and soul, and she'd done the same to him- that is, she would have if he still had a soul- but her body would complete the holy (Or Unholy) Trinity. There was nothing else like it for really understanding someone. When she was shivering and gasping, when he saw the look on her face, he'd finally get every single part of her. There was no way to lie to someone when you were that vulnerable.  
Not to mention she was frickin' hot, and he was her boyfriend. Like, c'mon, after everything he'd done he deserved to get a little sugar. Time to put Phase two into action.

'Marshall?' Fionna called uncertainly when she reached the edge of the strawberry fields. She couldn't see him, but then again, her boyfriend did have an annoying talent for becoming invisible. The green landscape, dyed navy blue with silver edges in the soft moonlight, seemed totally empty. This was where she was supposed to be, right?  
' Right here, Bunny blue.' Fionna whipped around to see her boyfriend floating behind her, a soft, familiar smirk on his face. She tackled him before she had time to take in anything else, pushing them both over into the furry rows of plants. Before Marshall could stop her, she was smothering him with kiss, crushing her arms around his waist.  
' Thank you.. Thank you.. Thank you! This.. was..so..awesome!' She managed to get out between kisses, finally stopping for a few moments and allowing some meaningful contact between their lips before she pulled away. Marshall laughed.  
' Calm down Bunny, you trying to kill me? And glad you liked it. Though that was only like, ten percent.' Fionna raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief? Ten percent?  
' Then what's the rest of it!?' Marshall snickered at her excitement and tugged on one of her bunny ears, causing Fionna yelp in annoyance and sit up, trying to but her hat back in place.  
' Before I um.. Give it to you, I wrote a song. A birthday song.' Marshall said, blushing slightly at the way he had phrased that. Jeez, that had sounded way too dirty, even to him. He really hope Fi hadn't managed to pick up on it. Quickly brushing aside the thought, he let himself float off of the ground, Fionna remaining balanced on his lap. She squeaked in surprise and put her hands on his hips to steady herself. Marshall tried very hard not to concentrate on that and instead swung his bass guitar off of his back, before gently guiding Fionna into a more convenient position. He smirked at her, one fang showing, before starting a sweet sounding tune on his guitar.

_' Do you remember when I met you _  
_for the first time? _  
_Never knew that I was kicking out _  
_the love of my life _

_Remember when you stood up to me _  
_for the first time? _  
_My face was sore for days after _  
_and that's no lie _

_There's so many memories _  
_we haven't made, but that's alright _  
_though there's a memory I really want _  
_to make with you tonight.. _

_Do you remember when you made me cry _  
_for the first time? _  
_I was scared of what we could become _  
_though now I can't think why_

_Do you remember when I kissed you _  
_for the first time? Screw the concerts and the fans _  
_I'd rather make you mine _  
_and that's exactly what I intend to do tonight.. _

_Fionna _  
_Believe me, 'Cause it's true _  
_when I say that I want to give all of me to you _  
_Fionna _  
_You're my only Bunny blue _  
_So tonight, there's just one thing I want to prove _  
_Fionna, I'm in love with you.'_

By this point, Fionna was staring at the vampire with the most adorable expression on her face. She had one hand clasped over her mouth, and the way her eyes sparkled made the stars behind her look like tinny little matches held up against a dark blue sheet. She was beautiful. Marshall-lee smiled at her and pulled off her hat, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders.

_'Will you remember when I touch you _  
_for the first time? _  
_Run my fingers down the scars _  
_That criss-cross your back in lines _

_Will you remember when there's nothing else _  
_but you and me for the first time? _  
_'Cause girl, I always say you're sexy _  
_and your clothes disrupt my line of sight _

_Fionna, like I said, it's completely up to you _  
_because by now I'm sure you've guessed what I really want to do.. _

_Fionna _  
_Believe me, 'Cause it's true _  
_when I say that I want to give all of me to you _  
_Fionna _  
_You're my only Bunny blue _  
_So tonight, there's just one thing that I want to prove _  
_Fionna, I'll forever be in love.. with all of you.'_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Jeez you guys, you have no idea how long it took me to edit this. Anyway, just wanted to say thanks for reading, and the next chapter is quite lemonrific, so prepare you eyes.. ;)  
**

**-WRA**


	3. Chapter 3- The Other 90

Fionna appeared completely speechless, with surprise or what, Marshall wasn't sure. So he concentrated for a moment on orienting himself until he spotted the clear patch in the strawberry plants he had made earlier. It was summer, so it wasn't like Fionna was gonna freeze to death out here. And besides, he didn't know how she was going to react to his uh.. investigations. She could be a screamer, and there was nobody around for miles. All the better.  
Marshall dropped his guitar into a pile of strawberries then floated down onto a checkered blanket, shifting Fionna's legs so that she was straddling his stomach. He heard her gasp as he placed his hands on her hips and smirked quietly to himself. Dear gob, this felt so deliciously sinful.  
' Fionna, I was actually lying a bit when I said it was _completely_ up to you. As in, I'm your present and I'll be damned if I don't get to give it to you.' Marshall said, deliberately reusing the innuendo he had unwittingly created earlier. He grinned hugely when Fionna blushed then put one hand on the back of her neck and pulled her face down, kissing her sweetly. Fionna offered no resistance, and Marshall-lee knew immediately that he was in. Maybe it had been the song, maybe not, but he didn't care either way.

Fionna broke off from him suddenly and swallowed, heat stilll tinting her cheeks pink.  
' Marshall, I.. I-'  
' Fionna, I love you, and I always will. I'm not gonna hurt you.' Marshall purred soothingly, delivering the well-practiced line with ease. Huh. First time he had actually meant it and wasn't just trying to get up a chick's skirt. He resumed kissing her, pressing into her mouth with his tongue. He could feel how unsure of herself she was, neglecting to take any initiative. Poor baby was nervous. That was so damn cute.  
Fionna shivered anxiously as Marshall's hands slipped under her shirt at the back, pushing up the material. Marshall broke away from her lips and hummed the tune of his song before gently biting her neck. He knew she liked that. Fionna sighed and instantly relaxed, Marshall's lips curving into a grin against her collarbone as she melted against him.  
' That's right, baby. It's easy. Just go with it.' Fionna sat back on her knees as Marshall-lee took off her shirt, allowing him to sit up underneath her and resume his exploration of her shoulders. Marshall-lee ran his fingers lightly over the rough wide scar tissue that stretched across her back, three broad bands from where the Lich had clawed at her skin. The contrast between the scars and the smooth skin between them was odd. He felt Fionna tense when his hand brushed the clasp on her bra, and he smiled.

'_Will you remember when there's nothing else  
but you and me for the first time?'_

He murmured softly, and Fionna flushed when he leant back and watched her face while he undid her bra, sliding it down her arms. Fionna immediately tried to cover herself, but Marshall-lee grabbed her wrists, restraining her as he kissed her again. As his tongue teased the inside of her lower lip, she mewled reluctantly and let her hands fall to her sides. Fionna had never let him go this far before, although Marshall had been all too willing to.

After a second, he broke away from her and stared unashamedly, Fionna starting to blush furiously. Before she could attempt cover herself again, Marshall's hands were on her chest and she gasped in surprise as his mouth pushed against hers roughly, his fangs pressing her lower lip and drawing a few drops of blood. The taste only seemed to drive him further into heat, and pretty soon Fionna found herself on her back with the vampire on his knees above her, his hands groping insistently at her chest. He growled into her mouth then broke away, licking and biting the crook of her neck. Fionna gasped and squeaked as he started rolling one of her nipples between his fingers, before giving a sharp tug on the other. The feeling reverberated intensely down lower, and she wanted more.  
' Marshall!' Marshall grinned triumphantly, shifting slightly as he kissed past her collar bone and onto the top of her ribs. She was definitely a screamer.  
' Ugh, I've wanted to suck on these things since forever.' He purred, Fionna jerking beneath him as his mouth found its way onto her tit, sucking on the flushed skin. Fionna cried out as his teeth grazed the nipple, completely surprised by the strong sensation in her groin. She had known it would feel good, but she hadn't though it would be this intense. He was barely touching her.

Marshall, who had been turned on ever since her shirt had came off, was intensely aroused by her noises, and quickly guided her fingers to the buttons on his own shirt. Fionna obliged clumsily, half sitting up as she pulled off the shirt and ran her hands down his leanly muscled arms while he kissed her again. Fionna wanted him to tug on her again, to do something to feed the pulse beating below her stomach. She kicked off her shoes, then pulled herself up so that she was sitting on the top of his legs, feeling a bulge in the denim of his skinny jeans pressing against the inside of her thighs. Marshall's arms were supporting her, holding her in place, but Fionna could feel herself getting more and more frustrated by the lack of stimulation that his hands had so magically provided. He couldn't just make her feel that way and then completely stop, that wasn't fair!

Marshall-lee gasped as Fionna grinded against him, pushing down and rolling her hips. Oh gob, where the hell had she learned to do that?  
Fionna hesitated for a moment then pushed down again. Rubbing up against the denim of Marshall's pants made the screaming sensation in her pussy feel oh so much better, and once she had started she found she needed more and more.  
Marshall-lee clawed at Fionna's back as her hips gyrated, grinding in the most maddening way against his erection. Argh, she was gonna make him come and he hadn't even gotten her panties off yet.  
'Fionna-ahh..' He moaned reluctantly, not wanting to be gone before her. This was supposed to be her party, not-  
Marshall-lee gritted his teeth and groaned as he came inside his jeans, growling when Fionna's movement didn't let up.  
' Ahh- Bunny stop, you're gonna kill me.' He hissed, and Fionna ceased reluctantly. He could tell that she hadn't gotten her release, but no way was he not going to take credit for that. His hands quickly found their way up her skirt and Fionn shrieked as his fingers brushed her swollen lips through her panties, the material soaking wet.  
' Uh, Marshall-lee!' She screamed, and Marshall snarled, his other hand suddenly aquiring razor sharp talons that sliced through her skirt and underwear. He tore the scraps of fabric from her body and fluildy tugged her socks off, before pausing to gaze at her in wonder. This was the first time he had seen her completely naked. She was beyond beautiful, and she was also beyond sanity with her need. He had made her like this, he reminded himself triumphantly.

Fionna interrupted his eyes devouring her body when she grabbed his wrist and guided his hand back between her legs, arching up into his fingers.  
' P-please Marshall...' She whimpered, and he threw her down onto the blanket, pushing her knees apart and forcing his body between her thighs. Fionna cried out again as two of his fingers ran up the inside of her pussy and past the magic spot. Marshall-lee flipped his hand around and easily slid a finger inside of her, his thump rubbing just above her clit in a way that was much to slow for Fionna's liking.  
' Dammit Marshall-lee!' She screamed and he watched her writhe viciously, enjoying the intense desire of her face. How long had he waited to see what she looked like? Breathless and wanting. His other hand ran up her side and groped her breast, starting to fuck in and out slowly while refusing to up his speed with that damned thumb. Her first time was going to be dynamite, and the second a nuclear bomb. And he knew exactly how to make both happen.

Fionna was a shivering panting mess, and could do little more then groan reluctantly as Marshall-lee pushed another finger inside her. It hurt a lot, but when she couldn't tell exactly what the rest of her body was after but needed it so badly, she didn't care.  
Marshall was impressed by how long his bunny was managing to hold on. She was certainly doing better than he had.  
' Fionna, let go. Don't hold back, it's just you and me. Scream.' He purred coarsely, As Fionna started to pant. She was almost there. Marshall-lee finally gave her what she needed, fucking smoothly with his fingers while his thumb rubbed a circle around her clit, and Fionna screamed his name to high heaven as she came for the first time, losing control spectacularly.  
Marshall-lee removed his fingers from her and surveyed her shaking body as Fionna stared up at him through half closed eyes, still unrecovered from her explosive orgasm. His eyes never once leaving hers, Marshall-lee brought his hand up to his face and slowly sucked her liquids off of his fingers, one by one. Oh hell, why was that so lumping hot?  
' Fifty percent, Fionna.' He whispered in a low voice, and Fionna sighed in disbelief, that being all she could really manage. That was the most incredible feeling she'd ever had, and that was still only half of it?

Fionna pulled herself back together as Marshall-lee undid his jeans, his erection straining against his already soiled underwear. He cleaned off his cock- Fionna was wetter than the ocean, he didn't need any lubrication- with his jockey shorts before grabbing Fionna's hips. Her legs fell open readily, her having no resistance left nor any want to either. He had brought a condom, but as far as he was concerned, contraception be damned. They'd figure it out tomorrow, when Fionna wasn't driving him insane.  
' You ready for me, Bunny-baby? It might hurt.' Fionna, having regained both her senses and her strength, placed her hands on Marshall's shoulders, looking at him. If he could make her feel like that again, she wanted him to, and she wanted him to right _now_. Marshall-lee read the acceptance in her eyes and slowly pushed the head inside of her, stopping when Fionna cried out and her fingers dug into his back.  
' You okay?' He murmured huskily, trying to ignore how she was clenching around him.  
' Uh-uhhhh.' Was the best reply Fionna could manage. Marshall-lee suddenly felt that perhaps he hadn't made her ready enough and tried to free himself from her body, but even as he drew back Fionna pulled him in closer, shaking her head.

' No.. More.' she managed to gasp, her thighs shaking against his waist, Marshall-lee held her up off of the blanket as he forced his admission, Fionna crying out at the intense pain and unfamiliar feeling of having a piece she didn't even know was missing added to her being. Marshall-lee came to a stop when he had nowhere left to go, biting down on his lip at the feeling of her adjusting around him.  
' Hey, shhh. It's okay.' He whispered in her ear, remaining stationary even as his dick screamed for him to get on with it. He kissed and nibbled at the side of her neck sweetly, calming her down. A single tear dripped down her cheek before she wrapped her arms around him securely and gripped his hips with her legs, folding her calves over his butt.  
' Marshall-lee.. I-' She cut off and groaned as he slid slowly out of her then thrust back in at an equally snail-like pace. It wasn't enough for him, but he wasn't going to hurt her. Fionna shivered as he continued the slow rocking movement, trying to get her used to the feeling. Yes it hurt, by gob it hurt, but it felt good, _right_ in the weirdest way.

' Fi, relax. Let me in. It'll hurt less.' After a few moments, where Fionna tried to figure out how to do exactly what he was asking, Marshall-lee hissed as she clenched around him before allowing him access, sweet slippery access.  
' Oh, _yeah_. Hold on, babe.'  
Marshall-lee drew back and rammed into her, causing Fionna to yelp in surprise, her nails digging into the vampire's back. He kept the rhythym going but smoothed it out, picking up the pace as she got used to the stretch. Marshall-lee twisted his hips sharply as he fucked her, knowing that it would help lessen the pain. Fionna reacted differently with each turn, letting out a guttural moan against his shoulder. She recognised the feeling beginning to build and gripped Marshall-lee tighter, scratching him as she pulled him down closer towards her.  
' M-Marshall-lee... Ah!' She cried, as Marshall-lee slid a hand between them and started stroking her clit. Fionna was completely overwhelmed immediately by the speed and stimulation, and came much faster than she had before, scratching Marshall's shoulders as she screamed for him. After a couple of final, victorious thrusts Marshall-lee quickly followed her, triumphantly yelling his release, Fionna whimpering at the feeling of the hot liquid spurting inside of her.

Marshall-lee panted as he lay across her chest, Fionna equally worn out by their exertions. The vampire mumbled something indistinguishable, and Fionna raised an eyebrow, regaining control of herself.  
' What, Marshall?'  
' I said Happy Birthday, Bunny blue.' He replied quietly, and she smiled at him.

Fionna gasped and groaned in protest when he slid out of her, missing the feeling of being full to the brim. Marshall-lee then pulled her in close to him, feeling her shiver although the still summer night was perfectly warm. Fionna let him wind his fingers through hers as he cuddled up behind her, sighing in satisfaction. Marshall reached over the top of them and grabbed Fionna's bag, looking to see if she had brought anything red because frankly, he was starving and all the strawberry plants were out of reach. Instead, he found plushy pink fabric and pulled it out, realising it was a blanket. He draped it over himself and Fionna, who was half way off to sleep anyways, and surreptitiously drained the colour from the covering. Pink wasn't red, but it was close enough. And besides, he wasn't about to leave Fionna if you payed him.

Fionna tensed as she felt Marshall trace the outline of the scars on her back. She had always thought they were ugly and deforming, more so then the tear in her thigh. Those scars had take ages to heal, and the tissue was rough and slightly grayish. That was one of the reasons why she hadn't let Marshall-lee see her shirtless in all the time they'd been together before this. She thought he'd think it was ugly too.  
' Bunny, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?' Marshall-lee asked, a slight edge to his voice as he noticed the coiled muscles in her shoulders. Fionna shook her head, squeezing his hand reassuringly.  
' No, it's just- My scars. They're so.. gross. Doesn't it bother you?' Marshall-lee buried his face in the crook of her neck, stroking down her side and resting his hand on her hip.  
' I think every single inch of you is perfect, and I always will. You got those scars from being you baby, and I love you just as much with them as I would without.' Fionna smiled to herself. He had a way with words, this guy. Pretty much always knew exactly what to say.

Marshall-lee smiled when he felt her breathing even out, fitting himself around her as she dozed off to sleep. She was his, in every single way now. It hadn't been the best _sex_ of his life, But it had still been the _best_ sex because he loved her. Really loved her. That was always the missing component in one-night stands and casual hook-ups. No matter how great you made each other feel, it was hollow, no substance or meaning. He remembered some old rocker once philosophically saying ' Without love, what is sex but two and a half minutes of squelching noises?' He got that now.  
Though two and a half minutes still seemed like an oddly short amount of time.  
But jeez, he understood other guys' things for virgins now. Knowing that you were the first one to ever make the girl you loved feel like that, knowing you were the only one who had ever seen that face and tasted those flavours.. It was intense. And extremely gratifying. He had claimed her, and no-one would be able to say she didn't belong to him totally._  
Well_, he amended, thinking of the tiny ruby ring he had stashed up in his room,_ at least for now_.

**Author's Note: There. Finally. It's finished, I had internet and I am so incredibly done with how crappy my data package is. You would not believe how hard it had been for me to get this up. Though it was very easy for Marshall to get it up. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge ;D  
Anyway, this is where the story ends over on my Deviantart, but because you guys are all so awesome I'm extending it exclusively fo****r Fanfiction. **  
**I just realised this is the first honest to god Lemon I've put up on here. How'd you guys like it? Review please, tell me if I overwrote or it was too cliche or if it was brilliant and hot**.** Just tell me what you think!**

** -WRA**


	4. Chapter 4- Self-control, huh?

'Fionna? Honey, wake up. C'mon, lazy bunny.' Fionna blearily tried to open her eyes, and then tried again, before realising they were open and she just couldn't see anything.  
' Marshall, the hell? It's like, not even morning, let me go back to sleep.' She mumbled, curling up tighter. Marshall-lee rolled his eyes. Typical.  
' Fionna, what happens if Mr. Sunshine pops up when I'm outside?' After a few seconds he heard a soft 'Oh!' and Fionna sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around for him. Marshall smirked at her as she blinked in the darkness of the early morning. He had forgotten how crap human eyesight was.  
' I'm right here, doll.' Fionna finally managed to make him out, floating a few feet away from her, fully dressed and holding her back pack. Fionna yawned and stretched, Marshall-lee watching her appreciatively. She obviously didn't notice she was still naked.

' So um... Wait, what're we doing?' She said, scratching the back of her head and feeling around for her bunny hat. Marshall-lee tossed it to her and she smiled at him as she started to tuck her hair up into it.  
' We're sneaking into yours to get you more clothes, and then back to mine to get some chow.' Fionna frowned, about to protest that she had clothes, before realising she was still naked and quickly crossing her arm over her chest. Marshall-lee laughed. There you go.  
' Fionna, there's really no point in doing that. I'm the only one here.' Fionna sniffed at him haughtily, awkwardly tugging up the inexplicably grey blanket and knotting it underneath her armpits.  
' Just because you've seen me naked doesn't mean I don't feel weird about it still, okay? And I have clothes right here.' Fionna said, patting around for her stuff.  
' Uh, you might not have noticed 'cause you were a little.. preoccupied, but I kinda ruined your skirt and panties. Sorry, babe.' Marshall admitted, in a tone that suggested he was not sorry at all. Fionna thought back and blushed, suddenly remembering the feeling of his claws lightly skimming the surface of her skin as he roughly shredded the aforementioned items.  
' Well then why can't I just borrow some of yours? If we go back home, Cake'll definitely wake up.'  
' If we get some more stuff, there's a chance that Cake will think you said no to me and then I won't get my balls clawed off. But if you turn up wearing my clothes, then it'll be obvious not just to her but to anyone who happens to see you exactly what we've been doing all night. I've got a bit of a reputation baby girl, in case you hadn't noticed.' Fionna glared at him, not wanting to be reminded of her beau's rather irresponsible attitudes in his youth. She wanted to believe that she was the first girl he had ever loved.  
' Fine then. Let's go.'

Marshall-lee quietly swung open the window of Fionna's bedroom and passed her through it, Fionna having to resist the urge to slap her boyfriend when he took the opportunity to grope her butt. He knew she couldn't react, or she'd risking waking up Cake. Marshall-lee grinned when she glared at him, indignantly hiking up her blanket.  
She crept over to the wardrobe where Cake was snoozing peacefully, opening one of the doors as silently as she could. She pulled out another skirt and automatically reached for the drawer where she kept her underwear then froze, jerking her fingers back.  
Of course. Cake just _had_ to choose that particular drawer to sleep in today. Fionna mentally cursed, before sneaking back over to the window and jumping out, unsurprised when she landed on the furry back of Marshall's bat morph.  
' Mission sucessful?' He asked jovially as he started to wing his way home. Fionna sighed, waving her skirt in fake enthusiasm.  
' Partially. I have a skirt.' Marshall-lee was silent for a few moment.  
' And exactly why... Baby, I appreciate you spicing things up for me, but I have more self control then that. Just because there's no bar on the gate doesn't mean I'm gonna enter the garden.' Fionna blushed and punched him, before punching him again in the same spot as an after thought.  
' Hey, what was the second one for?' Marshall-lee sulked. It didn't actually hurt persay, but he complained about it for the principle of it.  
' For grabbing at my butt, you perv.'  
' Whatever. Though it's not like I haven't had my hands on you in much more interesti-' Marshall didn't have the chance to finish that thought as Fionna hit him again.  
' Okay, okay! Jeez woman, I'll take you to court for domestic abuse. And again, exactly why couldn't you get your panties?' Fionna sighed as they coasted down outside his house, Marshall-lee swinging her into his arms as turned back into his normal self.  
' Because that's the drawer where Cake decided to sleep. I swear she did that on purpose.' Marshall-lee remembered the note he had insolently taped to her back and shrugged unrepentantly.  
' Hey, maybe she did. ' Fionna raised an eyebrow at him, which he chose to ignore, instead cinematically kicking open his front door and carrying Fionna into the lounge, bridal-style. Fionna raised an eyebrow at the huge grin plastered over his face.

' Um, that was really dramatic, even for you.'  
'Hmm? Oh, human tradition is that after a two people marry, the one who wears the pants carries the other over the threshold of their new home and then the first thing they do is 'christen' the bed, if you know what I mean.' Fionna blushed, and Marshall-lee smirked at her. Once this started to get kinky, he was gonna have so much fun.  
' Seems we've got it backwards though, babe. We've christened the, uh.. strawberry fields, and I've carried you over the threshold, all that's left is for you to marry me.' Fionna looked up at him in complete shock, unsure whether he was joking or not. His expression gave nothing away, and she was rendered speechless.  
Marshall-lee laughed at her after a few more moments, setting her down on his carpet and putting his hands on her waist.  
' Fionna, sweetheart, you don't need to look so terrified. I wasn't proposing, I have more class then that. Besides, I'm like, the most well-renowned playboy in Aaa. You think I'd just throw that away without kicking up a huge stink?' Fionna glared up at him, unable to do more then heave a huge sigh of both annoyance and relief. If he had been serious, well... she didn't know what she would've said. She had never, ever pictured herself getting _married._ It was so not... adventurey.

Marshall tugged Fionna into the kitchen, intending to figure out what she wanted to eat. But as she stumbled slightly on the little raise delineating the change between linoleum and carpet, Fionna's make-shift toga caught under one of her feet and instantly fell apart. She squeaked slightly and pulled her hand from Marshall's, managing to catch the blanket before it feel to the ground and clutching it against herself.  
Marshall's eyes automatically locked on the smooth outline of her hips and thighs jutting from either side of the blanket. All thoughts of food immediately vanished as he drifted his gaze upwards and saw the expression on Fionna's face. Her inexperience, her virginity was showing, and it was so tempting. Gobdammit, how was he expected to keep his hands off her for two seconds now he knew he had access to it, that there were no more no man's lands on her body?  
' You know what Fionna, I'm actually not hungry.' He murmured, turning to face her and taking a step towards her. Fionna's expression appeared torn, and she half turned away from him, peeking at him over her shoulder as she tried to decide what she wanted in that moment. Marshall placed his hands on her waist and stood behind her, before he licked the side of her neck. His hands slid down her waist and around to the front of her hips, index fingers precariously poised on either side of her groin, barely touching the coarse curls beneath the blanket. Fionna shivered violently and Marshall-lee grinned mischievously, biting the corner between her neck and her shoulder. She instantly relaxed into him, giving a tiny sigh before jerking slightly as one of his hands slid between her legs, cupping her sex but otherwise remaining frustratingly still.

' Marshall-lee...'  
' Shh, Bunny. It's your birthday. And dammit, when there isn't even a thin blanket serving as a gate I can't help but take a walk around the garden.'  
Marshall-lee continued to bite and suck on her neck, the hand caught between her thighs caressing gently, running his other up onto her breast and groping the pliable flesh. Fionna bit her lip and inhaled sharply through her nose, a small desperate hum issuing from her lips. She hadn't really wanted it, but now that he was here, now that they were like this again, she did. Marshall had allowed her access to most of his body beforehand. She had been the only one to hold back. But now that she didn't have to, and she knew how brilliant it felt to let go with him, she would let him take her away whenever he wanted.  
Marshall-lee rubbed and stroked as Fionna gasped, dropping the blanket. He was searching for that one particular spot that would have her trembling and mewling at his touch, begging for more.

' Marshall!' Fionna whined desperately when he still hadn't managed to find what he was looking for, his search maddeningly arousing but with no satisfaction coming from his efforts. She groaned indignantly when Marshall-lee drew his hand back from her pussy then stopped, surprised when he dragged his index finger across her lips then pushed it into her mouth.  
' Suck it, Fionna.' He whispered in her ear before biting her earlobe again, his voice low, raspy and sexily commanding. Fionna followed the instruction,drawing her tongue along the length of his finger. The stuff on his hand tasted.. weird, salty and sweet at the same time. That came... from her. What?

Marshall-lee bit his lip to stop himself from groaning as he pulled his finger out of her mouth. He didn't know why he liked that, but bloody hell did he ever. He quickly flipped her around and kissed her, savoring the dual flavours of her lips and her mouth. Fionna sighed and pressed herself up against him as Marshall-lee pushed her back against the kitchen bench, grabbing the top of her thighs and picking her up so that she was sitting in front of him. He then ran his hands down to her knees and forced them wide open, slotting his hips into the gap.

' Marshall, come on. Keep going.' Fionna murmured after a few moments. She still wanted him, but he was just standing there with his hands on her legs. That did nothing to help her, and although kissing him was definitely enjoyable it wasn't enough. Mentally, she was back at the strawberry fields, wanting to rub up against him but again being forced not to.  
As far as Marshall was concerned, making her wait would only make it better. All in good time. But he wanted more of her taste. Her mouth was sweet and pure, and he loved kissing her, but he had tasted it so many times. And the creamy, salty-sweet tang he had introduced was fading. That was the flavour he wanted more of right now.  
Fionna groaned in frustration when her plea went unheeded and Marshall-lee broke away from her mouth, trailing down her neck and only stopping briefly to bite at her collar bone before continuing downwards. She was a little surprised when he only gave the barest lick to her breasts, drifting past them and onto her stomach. She heard a small thump as he dropped to his knees, and heard him start to pant, inhaling deeply. Was he going to do what she thought he was gonna do? She knew he'd already tasted what she had going on down there, but would he- Oh!  
Marshall-lee smirked to himself as he heard Fionna's sharp intake of breath when he slowly slid his tongue up the length of her sex, the fine wiry curls slick with her desire. She gasped again and grabbed the top of his head, her thighs clenching as he repeated the movement.  
'Uh.. Marshall! Mm...'  
Marshall laughed and kissed her innocently, before sliding his tongue between her lips and moving against her in a way reminiscent of how he had been kissing her mouth only a minute ago. Fionna moaned loudly and tipped her head back against the wall, pushing her hips forward towards him. Marshall ran his tongue up the inside of her lips and stopped when he brushed past a small, firm bud of flesh and Fionna cried out, tugging on his hair with both hands. He sucked and licked without mercy, and Fionna couldn't stop herself from screaming, her body shivering relentlessly as her nails contracted on the top of his head.

Marshall-lee could tell by the heat that was pulsing through her along with the heavy drum of her heart that she was close, and he stopped, drawing back slightly and licking his lips. He never thought he'd find a taste more addictive than blood, but he had. Desire was so much more filling than fear.  
' Ugh.. Marshall, don't..' Fionna murmured, trying to tug his head back to where it had been before. Marshall-lee obliged, but did nothing, and Fionna groaned in both need and frustration. She was quite literally dripping onto his kitchen bench. Fucking hell, that was so damn hot.  
Marshall-lee stopped beating around the bush and slid his tongue right inside her, feeling her walls contract around the invasion. Fionna's breathing hitched and she froze. Marshall-lee flexed his tongue inside her and flicked it against an interesting groove he had discovered, causing Fionna to scream loudly and almost spasmically hook her knees over his shoulders, holding him firmly in place against her. She scrabbled at his hair, her breath coming in quick, desperate pants. Marshall-lee drew his tongue back then thrust it back in, and Fionna moaned erratically, her shoulders jerking slightly off of the wall with every electrifying wave of sensation.  
There was a surge of liquid draining out of her, just begging for the vampire to drink her dry. He drew his tongue out and lapped at the sticky syrup flowing from her body, Fionna again started to shake as each stroke pushed against her nub, bringing her higher.  
' Marshall-lee.. please!' She groaned, gritting her teeth. Marshall, almost drunk off of the nectar she produced, readily pushed his tongue back inside her, feeling her convulse and tighten around him as he drew out and back in quickly, flicking his tongue against the groove in her front wall every time her thrust into her. Fionna bit her lip, her hands curled into fists in his hair then mewled brokenly as she came. Marshall-lee felt the wave of heat and gently slid himself out, unable to resist one last lick that caused Fionna to scream in protest, the over-stimulation too much for her to handle.

Marshall-lee kissed the inside of her left thigh then stood up and pulled her off of the wall, which she had collapsed against with her eyes shut and her lips parted as tiny breaths whistled between her teeth. He wound his arms around her waist and gently pressed her face into his chest, balancing his chin on her head as he stood between her knees. Fionna vaguely noticed a faint, deep vibration that seemed to be emanating from the base of Marshall's neck and his chest, low and humming in time with each breath he took. He sounded like Cake did when Fionna scratched between her ears. He was _purring._ She almost laughed, but after being worn out so thoroughly on less than six hour's sleep she didn't have the energy.  
Marshall couldn't stop himself from licking his lips and pushing his tongue around his mouth as he held her, trying to find and savour every last trace of that delicious, creamy drink of the saints. People talked about fine wines, aged whiskies and so forth. Vampires talked about young, untainted blood, fresh from the throat. But none of it could ever compare to her. He had gotten one taste, and now he was addicted for life. Not like she was the first girl he'd ever gone downtown on, but she was the first living, breathing, human girl, and the only one he'd ever meet. And she tasted like hot, silky unadulterated magic.

Marshall was drawn out of hie reverie when he felt Fionna's fingertips tracing the waistband of his jeans, looking for the button. He gritted his teeth when her fingers brushed his erection while she searched, and he drew back slightly to look at her face.  
Fionna met his eyes serenely. She saw the question, and she thought it was a little stupid. Even if she was already satisfied, that didn't mean she didn't want to feel him inside her. It had felt weirdly right and wrong at the same time, like there was too much of him but that that was how it was supposed to feel.  
And she wanted to feel that sense of togetherness again. She had glimpsed it sometimes, when she had fallen asleep in his arms or they had been watching a movie curled around each other in a blanket. But he was right. When it was just him and her, skin to skin and their bodies were moving in sychronisation, the barriers between her and him blurred and became 'us'. She would've hated having that sensation all the time because it was so consuming, but when she had only had one instance of feeling like she really belonged with him and vice versa, she wanted it again.  
' I want you, not what you can give me, Marshall.' She murmured, finally popping the button then hooking her fingers through the belt loops and tugging him towards her. Marshall-lee hesitated momentarily, the mumbled something under his breath and ducked his head, biting the side of her neck and pressing himself up against her. She helped him push off his jacket and undid his shirt quickly, then yelped in surprise as he spun her so that her hips were parallel with the end of the bench then quickly hopped up himself. Marshall ran a hand down her side and cupped her ass as he started sucking on her boobs again. Gob, he loved her boobs. They were so perfect. Fionna sighed quietly as he tugged on the rosy tips with his teeth. She didn't need what he was doing, but it just felt nice, and knowing that he loved her body, despite the fact that she was a little chubby and a lot scarred, gave her this warm happy glow in the middle of her chest.

He knew she was ready for him, and the fact that she was quite literally asking him to give it to her only turned him on more. Yeah, he had been fine with what she had given him already, but if he could claim her body again, then he was gonna do so every chance he got.  
Impatiently Fionna shrugged down Marshall's jeans and he gasped as the fabric pulled against him, grabbing her hand.  
' Lay back, Bunny.' She obliged, hearing the heady desperation in his voice. A few seconds later, she squeaked involuntarily, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt his hands on her thighs, then his finger gripping her waist as he pulled them both into position. She waited a couple more seconds, the anticipation almost killing her but he didn't enter her.  
'Look at me, Fionna. Look at me.' Fionna opened her eyes to see him poised over the top of her, looking down at her face with one of his fangs digging into his lower lip. His eyes locked with hers and she was caught in the intensity of the fire that burned around his pupils, the sparkling, dancing red colour of his irises that flickered like stars as he watched her face.  
' I want to see you. I want to see when you know.'  
Fionna gasped and groaned painfully when he pushed himself inside her, managing to keep her eyes on his as he buried himself within her. He drank in her expression hungrily, the look on her face as gratifying as her body was about to be.

' Fionna..' Marshall-lee muttered, then drew back and rammed into her. Fionna cried out as he continued the movement, going much faster than he had before. She was surprised to find that it still hurt, but in a slightly different form. She didn't feel like she was being given more than she could take now, but it was more like there was an edge, a broken one that twinged with the friction every time he scraped past it. Plus a slight ache, like she got when she walked on a sprained ankle or overstretched.  
' You. Are. _Mine_.' Marshall snarled, punctuating every word with a hard thrust. Fionna exhaled sharply with the force he hit her with, running her hands loosely down his back. because she was already satisfied, she could just sit back and enjoy ride. The pure physical energy of being with him was even better than the high she got when she was fighting or running. And the fact that it made her feel good instead of torn to pieces, even if it was a little sore, made it so much better. In spite of the pain, feeling his skin sliding over hers, her own body heat warming his usually cool skin those made it worth it.

Marshall-lee lasted longer than he had before, probably because Fionna's body was mostly indifferent to him being there. She didn't grip him subconsciously, only tightening her hold whenever he hit her that much harder.  
Finally, Fionna heard his breath hitch and shivered when she felt the spill of hot liquid inside her body. Marshall's hips jerked automatically one last time before he pushed himself up on one elbow, panting hard, a slight sheen of sweat tacking his skin to hers wherever they touched.  
' Happy birthday to me.' Fionna said quietly, smiling softly as she traced across his brow and down his nose with one hand, ending with the tip of her fingers placed on the lower of his slightly parted lips. She could feel his breath on her hand, then he sighed and kissed her fingers, pushing past her hand and pressing his forehead against hers.

'_Fionna_

_Believe me, 'cause it's true_  
_When I say that I want to give all of me to you_  
_Fionna you're my only Bunny blue_  
_And tonight, There's just one thing I want to prove_  
_Fionna, I'm in love with you'_

Marshall kissed her once, gently, then laughed and laid his head against her chest, giving a huge sigh in satisfaction.  
' And I love this kitchen counter. Never cared about it before, now it's my favourite piece of furniture apart from my bed.' Fionna looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding.  
' Why?' Marshall-lee looked up at her then flicked out his tongue, grazing the tip of one of her nipples.  
' Why do you think?' Fionna blushed and rolled her eyes.  
' Shut up.' Fionna frowned and bit her lip to stop herself from complaining as he pulled himself out of her, but Marshall-lee saw the expression on her face and placed a hand on the side of her jaw, pressing until she looked at him.  
' Fi?'  
' I'm okay, it's just a little.. sore.' Marshall-lee nodded, pressing his lips together unhappily before he kissed her collarbone apologetically.  
' Sorry, babe. There's nothing I can do about that.' Fionna shrugged, letting him know she didn't blame him. Marshall-lee hopped off of the bench and pulled up his jockey shorts and jeans at the same time, not bothering to do up the button on the latter. Fionna curled into his chest when he picked her up and then grabbed her bag and stuff from the lounge, floating them both up to his bedroom.

' Look, I'll tell Cake you slipped or something while you were collecting my notes and messed up your clothes. That's if she hasn't already guessed what we've been doing.' Marshall-lee explained, dropping Fionna onto his bed then quickly digging into her bag and pulling out the same shirt she had worn the first time she had stayed over at his house. Fionna smiled at him- he was such a romantic, and he didn't even know it- and accepted the shirt, pulling it on.  
' Go back to sleep, anyway. I know you're tired. I mean, how could you not be?' Fionna rolled her eyes as she snuggled down underneath his duvet, before throwing him a questioning glance.  
' But what about getting me home and everything? I thought you had a.. a deal with Cake?' She said, her sentence interrupted by a yawn. Marshall-lee shook his head, sliding into bed next to her and kicking off his jeans before he cuddled up behind her.  
' Eh, she'll live. She's hardly gonna come busting in here demanding I bring you home.' He whispered, resting his lips against the side of her neck and twining one of his legs around hers. Fionna was completely entrapped now, unable to move without bringing her vampire lover with her. She relaxed, knowing that her only priority now was to get some rest, that she was safe and loved and nothing else to worry about.

**Author's note: I haven't decided whether to do one more chapter for this yet, because I actually think this is a decent ending but eh. Do you guys want me to keep going? review and tell me :)**


End file.
